


Focus!

by Shibakamiko



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Sexual Tension, Tickling, Training, because i'm a monster, like very fluffy fluff, nyx being a mean tease, with a bitter ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibakamiko/pseuds/Shibakamiko
Summary: An innocent training session. That was all it was supposed to be. But with a daydreaming prince and a mischievous Glaive, nothing ever goes as planned.





	Focus!

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic, that got written for a very good Tumblr friend ^^ Please don't let that horrible summary deter you haha...
> 
> Also, do note: Noctis is 19 y-o here; so Nyx should be around 24-25 if we follow fan theories

           “…ctis?”

The call barely registered in the prince’s mind.  
He was… a bit busy as of now. Busy staring at his instructor – or rather, boyfriend. Since yes, Nyx and him had reached that point, somewhere along all those warp-training sessions. And Noctis was happy, really happy with that; just… they couldn’t see each other much those days.

First, they had to keep the whole thing secret. Since, you know… obvious social status differences. So no kissing, no holding hands, not flirting when anyone was in a perimeter of less than 50 feet. Which, if love was a game, equated to Extreme Hard Mode. And second, when they  _did_  have a moment for themselves, stupid events always seemed to draw them apart. Lots of meetings and exams on his end, lots of dangerous missions on Nyx’.

Hence why he was currently so enthralled by the other male. Trying, frantically, to commit all details to memory. Those beautiful silver-blue eyes, for example, shining bright under the sunlight illuminating the Kingsglaives’ training spot… Nothing could compare to Nyx Ulric’s eyes. And well, no one could compare to his godly physique either…

           “…Noctis?”

… From an impartial perspective, of course. Not that he couldn’t tell how those muscles feel under the touch… how comfortable and protective they were, when the older man wrapped strong arms around him… Because he  _was_  strong. Even through his official outfit, one could make out the firm lines of his triceps and pectorals, from the way they moved and contracted with every single gesture. At 19 years old, the prince himself wasn’t built like a lanky teen anymore – especially after those years of training with Gladio. But Nyx played in an entirely different league.

           “ _Noctis!”_

This time, the call clearly cut through his thoughts. He jumped in surprise, blinking and quickly adjusting his stare to Nyx’s face rather than… less decent areas. “W-what??”

The older male’s lips twisted in a playful grin. He closed the distance with his student, until they ended up standing a mere five inches apart. Noctis had to raise his head quite significantly to try and keep eye contact. Dammit. Why did they have such a huge height difference, it wasn’t fair!

           “You seem to be staring at me an awful lot…” commented the Glaive. Before whispering right in the prince’s ear: “Don’t you,  _kitten_?”

The pet name had Noctis blush hard. He glared daggers at his tease of a boyfriend.

           “I-I do not! And don’t call me that!”  _At least not in a public place_ , he added in his head. Behind bedroom walls, he was much less fussy. And Nyx knew that alright. His shy reaction got a hearty laugh out of the Galahdian. And  _gods_ , was it a gorgeous sound… also one of the many, many things Noctis loved about the guy.

           “My bad,  _Highness_. Comparing you to a cat couldn’t be more inaccurate. I’d say you’re probably closer to goldfishes? Considering your pathetic attention span.”

Ooh that sassy bastard! The prince immediately pushed him back with both hands, blue eyes flashing in anger.

           “I was listening!” Lie. But one had to defend his pride. “You… you said I needed to feel the magic, get in sync with it, and… and…”

           “… And focus.” Nyx obligingly completed. “Which, I guess, would be your biggest flaw, hm?”

Uugh, he was playing with him, wasn’t he… And worst of all, Noctis couldn’t even retort to that. So he just crossed his arms on his chest and huffed in annoyance.

           “Who are you, Gladio? I don’t need another smartass lecturing me!”

          There would have been better ways to put it. Wiser ways. Ways that wouldn’t have lead to Nyx’s expression turning so worryingly playful – something that  _should_  have set him thinking, because he knew what it meant, ooh how he knew… Yet at that time he suspected nothing. He only wanted the other male to  _stop treating him like a freaking child!_

           “Oh, is that so? Well, whether you like it or not, that  _smartass_  here needs to teach you how to warp properly, and we won’t be able to do that if you keep daydreaming all the time. Hence why we’ll work on your focus. Starting now.” And without giving his stubborn student any time to protest, Nyx pointed at the nearby wall, half in ruins, just like the rest of the place. “Throw your sword over there. Around 7 feet above the ground.”

There was a loud, irritated sigh from the prince. But he did as told. Sticking the blade a tad bit under the desired height.

           “There. And?”

           “Channel your magic. Weave it in a string that binds you to that sword. And warp to it.”

The distance was reasonable. Fortunately. Noctis had real problems getting the hang of all this warping thing, mostly because he had spent years in a wheelchair. His limbs and back still didn’t want to fully cooperate with his brain. A very infuriating situation for the Lucis heir, but also the reason he got to meet Nyx for those training sessions in the first place, so… he couldn’t complain much.

This time, he perfectly managed the action, leaving only a blue ectoplasm next to his instructor while his physical body reappeared in mid-air to grab the sword’s hilt. Dangling from that height, his feet couldn’t touch the ground, but it still was low enough for him to feel comfortable.

           “Done.” A bored look on his face, he watched Nyx close the distance. “Now what?”

           “Now you hold on like this. Stay concentrated on your hands gripping that sword. No letting go. For as long as you can.”

What, that was it? Hmpf. Disappointing.

           “Sounds like normal endurance training to me. You sure it has anything to do with focus?”

           “Oh yeah, don’t worry. It does.”

The Galahdian gave a tiny, mysterious smirk. But said nothing else. Simply reaching out to cradle the prince’s cheek on his palm… then letting his hand travel down, over his neck… his clothed chest… until his fingers made contact with that tiny patch of tummy skin, right where his shirt had ridden up from the position. There, surprisingly, they stayed. They even made a slight, very annoying wriggling movement…

Noctis drew in a sharp breath and growled.

          “H-hey! What do you think you’re d-”

His eyes met the Glaive’s. He saw  _that_  glint in them. And in this short millisecond, he finally realized. Maybe playing the wise guy with someone like Nyx had  _not_  been such a good idea after all…

           “N-Nyx Ulric…” he started, voice trembling. “Don’t even think about it. I’m warning you!”

Of course, that only made his boyfriend smile wider.

           “Focus training, kitten. Remember? Oh, but if you think you can’t do it, that’s another story…”

Old trick, but it worked like a charm every time. Wanted Noctis to do something? Just subtly imply it wasn’t in his line of expertise, and he would inevitably rise up to the challenge. In fact, the Galahdian hadn’t even finished his sentence that the prince had already gone tight-lipped, eyes narrowing.

           “I’ll do it. I’ll break the freaking record even, just you watch.”

There. He said it. He knew he was so damn predictable and playing right into Nyx’ hands, but he couldn’t help it. The guy was taller, stronger, better than him in every way, and he couldn’t stand the mere idea of showing any weakness in front of such a perfection.

           “Well then, my prince…” Popping his knuckles, the Glaive pressed his body against his trapped liege’s. This time, he was the one having to raise his head to keep looking into Noctis’ deep blue orbs. “We’ll just have to test and see?”

           The Insomnian raven put up a real fight. He really did. Even Nyx had to admit he felt somewhat impressed. But as endearing as they were, those tightly sealed lips and gritted teeth could only satisfy him for so long. So after indulging for a while and giving Noctis a false sense of security, he quickly sped up his game. Soft caressing fingers turned to claws digging on defenseless hips, and as expected, the prince couldn’t stifle his giggles anymore. He shouted a very indecent curse, trying to bring his legs up to kick at his diabolical boyfriend. But with Nyx literally huddled against him? He could struggle all he wanted, all his attempts were futile.

           “Naahahaha-Nyhyx! Youhou’re the wooorst!” he accused.

The Glaive only chuckled. His hands never stopping their merciless teasing. And his eyes never leaving the prince’s face either.

           “Oh come on your Highness, I know you don’t mean a single word of it. Look at you, all giggles and laughs. You’re not even taking yourself seriously.”

Now it was his turn to be spellbound, unable to tear his gaze away – and for good reasons. Noctis’ expressions were too pure, too adorable for this world. The way his nose scrunched up as he tried to fight the sensations… the creases wrinkling his forehead between furrowed eyebrows… those silly smiles contorting his lips, so different from his usual frown… Nyx wanted to remember each and every single detail. When you spent half of your time at war, you had to reconsider your life priorities. And today, nothing mattered more to him than enjoying every second he could spend with his love.

Enjoyment that also included turning the ticklish prince to jelly~

His fingers inched higher, pushing the black T-shirt up along the way. More skin, new playgrounds to discover. Blunt nails scratched at Noctis’ ribcage, methodically exploring each valley between the bones, and the poor boy yelped in protest.

           “ _Gods no_ …! Ahahaha- _I hahate you_ ….!”

Nyx clicked his tongue in mocked disapproval. “Lies again. You’re really trying to provoke me, aren’t you?”

He didn’t even let the prince plead his case, sending his tormenting hands higher to scribble under Noctis’ arms. All protests immediately turned into inarticulate mews. It pulled a wicked chuckle out of the Glaive. Oh yes… now he  _did_  sound like a kitten.

          At that point, Noctis was positively  _dying_. He wanted nothing more than to let go of that stupid sword and shield his vulnerable body. But… that would also mean failing the exercise. And he couldn’t bring himself to. No way he was giving Nyx the satisfaction of his surrender, nope,  _n-e-v-e-r_. The more that blasted Galahdian tickled him though, the harder it was for him to focus on his grip; he could almost feel his fingers gradually slipping from the hilt, and he grunted among uncontrollable bouts of laughter. Ifrit’s balls, he wouldn’t last long at this rate…! In desperation, he threw his legs around the Glaive, using him as support.

A quite good  _and_  terrible idea at the same time. Because now his aggressor was literally pressed against him. His face right on the prince’s neck.

And hey, Nyx Ulric never said no to life’s impromptu little gifts.

           “NOoohoho, nono-ah shihihit!”  _Gods fucking no_ , not those tiny kisses, not with that  _goddamn stubble_! Noctis tried to hide his sensitive neck but with his arms up like this, he could only hit his chin on the Glaive’s head, hoping he would get the hint and show some mercy.

He did get the hint.

But there was no mercy.

In fact, Nyx decided to get even meaner precisely at that exact moment. By grabbing unto the lower part of Noctis’ thighs and  _squeezing repeatedly_.

           “GWAAAHAHA…!!”

This was all it took. In a second, all thoughts of impressing his instructor vanished from the prince’s mind. His hands abandoned the sword, and in a panic, he wrapped both arms around Nyx to halt his fall. And  _gods_  the Glaive really was strong, because he could hold Noctis like this as if he weighted nothing  _AND_  still keep squeezing like the evil bastard he was, and said prince could only squeal hysterically in return. No fair. No fair at all!

           “STAAHahaha-s-stooop-ehehe-PLEASE…!” He buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck and laughed like crazy, hands and feet weakly hitting at Nyx’s back. “I let gohoho, I LET GOOO…!!”

He gasped when Nyx pushed him against the wall to claim his lips. He should have objected… They were in broad daylight. People could have walked inside the training grounds at any moment. But he didn’t care. Heck, tabloids could have a picture of the scene as their freaking’ title page tomorrow and he still wouldn’t give a fuck. Nyx’s touches were finally getting lighter, big hands trailing up to his sides again, and Noctis let the giggles pour into his lover’s mouth as he grabbed at Nyx’ hair, angled their head, played with the Glaive’s tongue…

It felt good. To have him just for himself, for once.

          The kiss only ended when the prince’s last chuckles have died, sucked out of him by that talented mouth. Nyx pulled away, carefully setting Noctis’ legs down so he could stand on his own – or try to. His knees felt so weak… Without the Galahdian’s arms to steady himself, no doubt he would end up sprawled on the floor.

Nyx grinned down at him.

           “Aw, is my kitten a bit tired?”

Noctis rolled his eyes. But he couldn’t completely erase that lingering smile on his lips, and his deep blue pupils sparkled like a sea of stars as he looked at the Glaive

           “A-and who… whose fault is t-that…” he wheezed. Groaning when the older man ruffled his perfect hair.

           “You did well though. Bet we can solve your little focus problem in a jiffy. We just need, let’s see… ten more sessions like this?” He chuckled at the prince’s distraught face. “Just kidding! You’ve earned a break. Come here…”

He helped the prince sit down, and took place at his side. One arm around his shoulders, holding him close. Noctis sighed and snuggled in the gentle embrace. Protective… yeah, that was definitely the word. He felt safe in Nyx’ arms, as if the rest of the world had suddenly stopped existing.

          “Say Noct?” The Glaive softly kissed the top of his head, and Noctis made a vaguely interrogative sound. “We planned three hours for today’s training. And we’ve only used one. How ‘bout getting outta here? Grab something to eat… Go for a walk… Anything you want; just tell me and I’ll take you there.” A snicker. “I doubt you’re in any condition to continue anyway.”

The remark earned him a weak elbow in the guts, and he laughed some more. Even in this state, his kitten still had some fight left in him, huh… But hey, he loved him that way. Despite the hisses and the scratches. That was all part of what made Noctis who he was, after all.

He breathed in that mop of raven-black hair. Inhaling the sweet scent of his shampoo, under it, the more spicy one of sweat. He only realized it now, but… for him, it smelled like home.

           “… missed you.”

The bluntness of that confession brought a smile on the prince’s lips. He took one of those bigger hands in his and traced soft fingers over the black tattooed lines.

           “Missed you too, Hero.”

A nickname Nyx hated, when said by anyone else. On Noctis’ lips though, it always made him feel so warm inside…

           “Ya know, that war won’t keep going forever.” he stated. “When it’s all over, I was thinking about returning to Galahd… help rebuild the place and all. And… if you can escape royal duties, well… maybe you could come with me?”

Noctis wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to…. but he could promise nothing. For now, his future stayed shrouded in mist. Being the Chosen King meant you couldn’t make plans; your life rested in the gods’ hands…  
So he simply nodded. Acknowledging the offer, and taking it for what it was – a profession of love. His lips found Nyx’ for another kiss. Delivering his answer.

           “Let’s end this war.” he whispered. “Both you and I.”

 _And then… and then, you won’t have to leave anymore… you won’t have to risk your life…  
_ He didn’t say a word of those thoughts, but he knew the Glaive could read between the lines. Nyx stood up, and bowed deeply.

           “We will. I’ll do everything to ensure you have a peaceful reign. My King.”

And in the end… he kept that promise.


End file.
